


Banner for 'For Want of a Nail'

by CeliaEquus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for ozhawk and LadyWinterlight's fan fiction "For Want of a Nail".</p>
<p>Summary: What would have been different if Skye met Brock Rumlow very early in her journey with SHIELD and discovered he might, possibly be her soulmate? Almost everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for 'For Want of a Nail'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts), [LadyWinterlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Want Of A Nail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787324) by [LadyWinterlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight), [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/CeliaEquus/media/thing%20for%20ozhawk%20with%20title_zpsi8gpeunu.jpg.html)


End file.
